Colin's Interests
So, you came here to learn about Colin's interests, huh? Trying to get information out of him? Trying to get his credit card information? Well, go ahead, because I do not care. COLIN'S INTERESTS AND THEIR ORIGINS # Fallout. Became a fan of it after acquiring Fallout: New Vegas in 2011. It also made him say "I wanna go to Vegas and play with the slots!" in the second grade. # The Elder Scrolls. Became a fan of it after he watched a video of someone playing The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and spawning a bunch of meat in the Imperial City Marketplace. # The SCP Foundation. Recently became a fan after seeing its subreddit reaching the "HOT" on Reddit. Began reading some of the articles on the Wiki, and now he is paranoid of "The Yule Man" # Star Wars. Became a Star Wars fan at the young age of three due to exposure from his cousin. Really enjoys the lore and the stories. # Super Smash Brothers. Became a fan in 2015 after purchasing "Super Smash Bros. For Wii U". Ever since then, he's been an active fan. # Nintendo. Has been a fan of Nintendo after he first got the Wii in 2009, but he never really got into the fandom until 2015 with Super Smash Bros. # Marvel. Became a fan in 2005 when he was exposed to Spider-Man. Has been a fan ever since. # Swing music. Became a fan of the genre after listening to the in game radio in Fallout: New Vegas. # Jazz. Became a fan after listening to the genre in Fallout 3. # Team Fortress 2. Became a fan after playing the game in 2015. Plays it every week or so now. # Half-Life. Became a fan after being exposed to it in 2014. Silently waiting for Half-Life: Alyx now. # History. He enjoys history! It just happens to be one of his favorite subjects. # Dungeons & Dragons. Was curious about it until he played his first campaign in 2017. Now, he's a fan. # Vexillology. Flags are something that fascinates the infant. He thinks they're neat. # Animation. He's always been a fan of animation. There's just so much you can do with it! # DOOM. A classic series. Also a violent one, and one he's a fan of. # Terraria. Just a nice little game where you can build a little hut and fight the demonic organs of the eldritch god Cthulhu. Y'know, peaceful! # Mythology. You wanna know what's neat? What ancient people believed. That stuff's neat. Colin also began to think it was neat after reading the Percy Jackson books in 2013. # Cartography. Maps are fun too look at, whether it's real, or fiction. Began liking cartography in 2006 after looking at a globe and thinking "Huh, that's neat." # Minecraft. Sure, the community can be more toxic then Lake Karachay, but the game itself is one of the most entertaining and relaxing games you can find. First became a fan of it after watching a series of it in 2010.